


Writer's Block

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John definitely despises this sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

"So, surely, Sally Smithers certainly swore with certainty."

"DULL!" Sherlock shouts from the kitchen. "DEADLY DULL. Floral, too. "

John shuts his eyes and counts to three. "I'm not perfectly pleased with it personally."

"Suggestions, Sherlock?"

"Something sans 'S'"

"Funny."

"What?"

"There's no need for mockery. "

"Of course there is!" Sherlock snorts. John growls. He furiously files the document away. He's not getting any help from Sherlock, or from his own muddled mind, so he might as well let it lie for now.

"Best idea you've had all night!" Sherlock's approval lingers in the living room after it leaves the lab that the kitchen has once again become. "Could use another pair of hands here."

"Helping hands?" John grins.

Sherlock groans. "Keep the kitsch to your keyboard, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Use at least one alliteration


End file.
